Through a Flash of Time
by WingAvis103
Summary: You have waited for this one moment all along. This one lucky flash that, after the light and the dizziness and the pain was gone would reveal something good and sweet. My take on a JACKET reunion...written before "La Fleur"


Title: Through a Flash of Time

Prompt: Time travel/ Island reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: English isn't my first language, so please be gentle… This is my take on a JACKET reunion…written before "La Fleur"…Reviews are love and always very much appreciated… And now...Enjoy!

You have waited for this one moment all along. This one lucky flash that, after the light and the dizziness and the pain was gone would reveal something good and sweet. Something that you could savor for the rest of your life.

Ever since Sawyer told you about seeing Kate, you envied him. It was something you would never admit, not to Sawyer, not to anyone, hell...not even to yourself but deep down you longed for some sort of closure... a chance to say goodbye to him, Jack, to just once more convince yourself that your memories were true and detailed enough for they were the only thing of him you expected to have forever.

Every now and then Sawyer would come up to you and say something similar to "That one morning in the jungle, when the sun was still low in the sky but strong enough to create warmth, when her hair was so shiny and her face so radiant and all I wanted to do was to hold her forever"

And you would just nod because you understood and then you'd reply with something like "When we were at the creek and he wanted to get some water and as he got down he suddenly stopped all his movements, his eyes fixed on a flower on the other side and all I had to do was to look into them to see how beautiful it was"

You both never commented on the other's memory, it was like an unspoken rule between you two. But sharing the moments you would like to go back to let you know that you were not alone in this mess, that there was someone there to talk to in case it all got too much.

Secretly you hoped that every flash would be the one, feeling guilty when everyone's nosebleeds got more frequently and the headaches worse... You tried to tell yourself that it was stupid to keep your hopes up, that it would only make things worse for all of them. And you (almost) convinced yourself that it was never going to happen...

But here you are now, standing in the jungle, about to witness what seems to be Jacks first moment on the island. And suddenly, as you see him lying in the grass, unconscious, you are overwhelmed by emotions. You are afraid to move because you think it might destroy this moment you have craved for what feels like ages and then you began to observe him, concentrating to catch every detail.

You start with his hair, which was longer than you'd ever seen it, inviting you to stroke through it. You memorize the shape of his lips, almost feeling their softness on yours and then the slight wrinkles around his eyes making him who he was. You notice that he's wearing a suit and you decide that you like that. You are mesmerized by the peacefulness that surrounds him, the quiet salvation that it offers and you realize that once again he's your refuge, your hiding place where the world with all its cruelness couldn't find you.

Suddenly, he awakens, startling you with this unexpected movement. You know that you should leave now, leave him, turn around and run. You know that if he sees you, you are changing his fate and your fate and maybe the fate of so many others but... you just stay.

And when he finally turns around and looks you in the eyes, you see...recognition.

And then it hits you and you realize that this isn't the past or the future...this is now!

And you fall apart and heal at the same time unable to stop the tears from flowing now. You are sure you fell down if he wasn't there to hold you and he does hold you and you feel so warm and so complete and you think the world just stopped moving because something as unlikely as that must've happened for this to be real.

You feel his hand cupping you cheek, catching your tears. You feel his look upon your face knowing that he wants to make sure you're alright. And you are. Oh, yes, you are and more than that, you are the best you've ever been.

Then he locks eyes with you, a connection so intense that you can't breathe.

"Juliet," he says, his voice the sweetest sound you have ever heard. "I have waited for this moment for the past three years of my life"

And you nod, because you know you have waited for ages, too.

And then you kiss.

And everything is the way it is supposed to be.

'Cause he came back and now you're together again.


End file.
